Dragon AgeMass Effect: Fancy Meeting You Here FInquisitor FShepard
by FemShem
Summary: The F/Inquisitor running for her life runs right out of an Eluvian smacks into F/Shepard in ME2 world with everyone's gun pointed at her...and then the Normandy and crew go to Thedas, because this is a funtime Action/Adventure/Humor and an isolated chapter of fluff/smut/angst. I'll be on hiatus from 11/1/2015-12/15/2015. Miss you guys. Be back soon.
1. Running From Demons

Run, run, run!

How the Inquisitor found herself running for her life in Skyhold?

Seriously was everyone still sleeping off the party…or still at the damn party? Stupid Quanari drink…drunk…what the hell was in that stuff? Demon bait, obviously.

There were Shades and Demons stalking her at every turn. Inquisitor Lavellan was literally running out of places to hide, and running out of steam to run.

Some of Cullan's more sober troops were trying to organize, but she was cut off from where they were yelling. There did seem to be fewer demons following her now, but it would only take one good smack at this point.

Really why didn't she learn to use a sword? It's not like there wasn't a dearth of them in Skyhold. At this point she would have taken a pointy stick, or a board with a nail in it.

How can Skyhold be full without one familiar face? She had no staff, and did not leave a great deal of strength for spell work. Running back to her quarters was not an option.

That where she woke up to the intruders.

She's almost just run into the courtyard, which would only get the damned Chantry sisters killed. Maybe she should force them to carry pointy sticks when this was all over.

Wow. Intruders had to be the nicest term she'd ever used for some fucking demons.

Her breath was ragged. The stonewall she practically fell against felt cold. It would have almost felt comforting if she was convinced she wasn't going to die while leaning against.

More Shades…maybe the same Shades…intruders…fucking demons…fuck.

Her instincts kicked in and launched her just out of range of the nearest attacking demon. Maker! Was that a rage demon? She didn't even believe in the Maker, but if he believed in her…he'd better get her the hell out of here.

Yep, they were right; Demons don't tire…people do.

Running through door after door.

It had worked until now.

The last door she blindly ran in to led to a dead end. It had to happen eventually. She was just hoping it was a room with some anti-demon loot. Why didn't they invent that stuff? Maybe she should have Vivienne work on that instead of some anti-aging cream.

She was between Demons and a stonewall. The stonewall was starting to look surprisingly good as an alternative.

Wait, not a stonewall, an Eluvian. That's what Morrigan said it was? Funny, she always thought it would be bigger in real life. Dalish lore left out artifact dimensions.

Could she duplicate the spell to open it? Fuck it. Throw the anchor at the damn thing and see…

A familiar, yet still terrifying green glow erupted into a force that could open and close the Fade, but could it open a damned mirror?

The Eluvian glowed…AND the answer was YES!

When the Inquisitor paused to open the damned thing, the Shades closed in on her position. She could almost feel them breathing down her neck…if they could breathe. I wonder if demons do breathe…fuck…not the time…

Way too close to call.

Run, run, LEAP.

…And I'm in the crossroads. Never-never land of the gods…maybe. Old Elvan gods, supposedly. But I'm not seeing any gods…

Inquisitor Lavellan was bent over heaving in as much oxygen as her lungs could take.

Thank the gods.

It was at that moment the first demon rumbled through the open Eluvian.

Damn, guess I should have said, "Thank the Maker."

Close the damn door behind you Lavellan. It's just an anchor's toss a way.

Another blast of Green and the door was shut…now it was just an unarmed elf and a demons. Well better odds that eleven of its brethren, but the results might be the same.

What had Morrigan said? Some of them were unlocked, right? Led to other world or something.

She saw one glowing in the distance.

Run threw the door and slam it behind you this time.

The Inquisitor leaped straight into the Eluvian and twisted in the air to slam it shut behind her.

The mirror closed. She slumped to the floor exhausted. Some kind of medal grating. Her hand was still glowing.

She should probably keep moving…she turned to run straight into a woman with the name Shepard printed on her helmet. And there were a large number of strange looking people holding…hand cannons?!

"I guess I'm not in Thedas anymore."

She looked over to a black plate with a "c" circled with the name Bioware stamped on it.

Hmmmm.

The woman took off her helmet. "Thedas? Do we have a map of Thedas?"

Staring down the wrong end of the hand cannons…this was not going to be the Inquisitors day.

***

Shepard's day had started badly. No coffee, no hot water, and an angry Liara running around.

However, gorgeous women jumping out of a bulkhead shooting green glowing electricity out of their hands, or hand as it were, was not improving anything. The gorgeous part was nice though.

***

"EDI what's on my ship?" Shepard asked.

"Some kind of Biotic " Garrus offered.

"This is a bit complex Shepard." Edi's voice stated calmly. The always calm Edi could be infuriating, especially when she wasn't forthcoming. Sometimes she was a little too AI for her own good.

"I'm a who, not a what." the Inquisitor scoffed. "What you run into green people after leaping through a mirror, okay Eluvian, and they have an issue with elves?"

"What's an elf?…and I'm not green. Everyone who is not human is not necessarily green." Garrus scoffed.

"I think she was talking about me." Wrex said.

"Why would you think that?" Miranda asked never wavering her aim from the Inquisitor.

"Because _all_ women are always talking about me." Wrex stated confidently.

"Oh, for fuck's sake…" Miranda started.

"What?" Wrex said to Miranda.

"I'd sooner sleep with Shepard." Miranda sighed.

"Really? Really? I rate slightly above Wrex?!" Shepard had been ignoring their bickering before now, but that was personal.

"I'd sleep with you. If I was into chicks. Which I'm not." Jack, bored, sat down sheathing her weapon.

"Thanks, Jack." Shepard replied. "I think."

"Really is it going to take all of us to gun her down? God, it's one woman. Can't you guys just chill out?" Jack exasperated merely throws her hands up.

"You're telling us to calm down?" Ashley asked. "Maybe this is a different universe."

"What makes you sure it's a woman?" Garrus quipped back.

"Because in human looking creatures…boobs mean women." Wrex sighed. "Can we shoot it or not?"

"We absolutely cannot shoot it." The Inquisitor definitely couldn't take all of them. Hell, she couldn't even take part of them. She didn't even have a staff.

The closest one to her was Shepard. She seemed a bit rough around the edges, not a woman she would likely want to get cross with, and the one in charge is usually not the one you need to kill first to get out of any situation. She was kind of sexy though in a non-traditional way.

Really? Is all I think about sex? Better than Darkspawn.

"EDI." Sheppard prompted impatiently.

"Of course humans are everywhere." Sighed Javik. "Humans, humans, humans. You'd think the entire universe is about humans."

"Humans? There are humans in Thedas. They look the same as the humans here. The rest of you, I'm guessing are not human."

"Good guess." Garrus retorted. "What are you again?"

"An elf." The Inquisitor stated flatly. I wonder if they have servants and slums here full of us too? "Elf equals slave to some. What are we here?"

"You aren't here." Edi replied. "Your world of Thedas does not exist here. Nor do elves."

"Well," Liara started "there appears to be one elf here."

"I stand corrected Dr. T' Soni." Edi replied.

"Incredibly helpful, ED?." Sheppard haphazardly tossed her helmet on a chair.

"Everyone one put down your weapons, and you…you just put down your hand." Everyone responded to Shepard's order, very slowly.

"I know who you are. Your from the Mass Effect world." The Inquisitor look surprised as she said it.

"What are you talking about?"

"It must have been that point I spent in arcane knowledge. You're Shepard."

"I'm Shepard. That's in your arcane knowledge?"

"No, it's on your helmet."

"This is a bit difficult to explain. I do have knowledge of Thedas. It is in a different Bioware realm." EDI stated flatly.

"Bioware?" The Inquisitor and Shepard asked.

"This elf is known as the Inquisitor in Dragon Age. I have some working knowledge of her realm. The file is incomplete. For lack of a better term…Bioware is the name of your Maker…or the asari's goddess."

"Is Bioware connected to Andreste?"

"Only fiscally." Edi responded.

"How do you know who are your enemies in this world?" the Inquisitor asked.

"They're the ones that try to kill us randomly for no reason." James offered. "And if they're just supposed to annoy us…they always sound French."

"Sounds like Thedas." The Inquisitor sighed.

***

"Well this better than, what do you call your jail?" The Inquisitor asked wandering about Commander Shepard's cabin. Idly drawing a finger across a table here or there.

"The brig." Commander Shepard sat down on a padded bench seat. She like watching the lithe elf move around her quarters.

"Why not just call it jail?" the Inquisitor paused and turned up a picture that was face down.

"Because it's not jail. It's the brig." Shepard had one hand on her knee leaning forward as was one of her customary poses. It was one the Inquisitor knew well.

"Well your quarters are nicer than the brig." The picture seemed to be of the blue woman the voice called Dr. T'Soni.

"Make yourself at home. You'll be here for a while. No better place to watch you from than right here." Commander Shepard kicked back leaning her back fully against the back of the seat.

"I could give you a better view." Shepard didn't respond. "Is she special to you?" The Inquisitor held out the picture for Shepard to see.

"We were close once." Shepard said nothing else. Not even a hint.

"And now?" the Inquisitor asked.

"And now we are not." Shepard gave her what she hoped was a blank stare. She had been in love with Liara, and the very infrequent sex was fantastic, but Shepard needed someone more present.

God she needed to at least get laid once in a while.

"Are you close with anyone else?" the Inquisitor moved towards Shepard in a not quite believably haphazard fashion.

"Not at this exact moment." There was no telling when EDI would find a way home for this Inquisitor, or whether Shepard would find a way to put her…sort of biotic powers to use.

"I do have to find a way to get back…get back to where I was."

"EDI is working on that."

"This EDI I can't see. Is she spirit or is a demon?"

"Good question. Ask Joker on a good day, and she's a computer, ask him on a bad day and she's a demon. Lot's of people don't like AIs."

Shepard knew what she was getting at, but Shepard didn't know if she was interested in just a one-night stand…ridiculous…of course she was! For being the great Commander Shepard, sometimes renegade sometimes paragon hero, it didn't equate into much of a sex life. She was lucky to get laid every 50 missions by someone…if she tried really hard.

"Lots of people don't like elves."

"Why?"

"Real reason? We're not human. Anything that is not human, is, well, suspect."

"There's quite a bit of that here as well. Do you have a problem with humans, Lavallen?"

"I don't have a problem with you, if that is what you are asking…Shepard. Do you even have a first name?"

This sexy little creature seemed interested and ready for fun. Who was she to deny dumb luck for once?

"Not one I use."

"Seriously, you're not going to tell me your first name?" The Inquisitor flopped down in a chair facing Shepard. Leaning forward with one hand oh her knee and her elbow pointed out.

"Jane."

"Did you just make that up?" The Inquisitor inquisited.

"Someone did, but not me."

"Your parents, I guess?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Shepard retorted. Shepard was good with dialogue, good with action if it involved killing people, but lousy at initiating anything else more…intimate. "I see your…"

The Inquisitor cut her off. "I see your seeing, but your not doing too much about it."

"Is there something more I should be doing?" Shepard asked.

"I could show you…especially if I'm going to be trapped here for hours, maybe days…'whatever would we do to fill the time?'"

"Are you asking me?"

The Com echoed with Joker's voice. "EDI has something you need to see. I think we found a way to get the…whatever she is…back home…if you're into giant space mirrors."

"You've got to be kidding." Shepard was truly exasperated. Always Joker with the timing. And a giant space mirror. It was like living in a horror movie with cats jumping out every ten minutes.

"I'll be right there, Joker." Shepard got up to walk out of the room in her normal customary expedient fashion.

"Sorry to interrupt you Commander Shepard, but is this "space mirror" going anywhere?"

The Commander stopped midstride. "I'm sorry. I don't understand."

If this information and mirror isn't going anywhere why not take a little time for yourself.

"I have to go see about this…"

"I understand. I'm in charge where I come from too; however, not everything has to happen immediately. I mean you could simply change the alphabetical order." The Inquisitor had stopped Shepard with her voice, but she had just sort of, maybe gotten through to Shepard's thick skull.

"I don't get it."

Wow, the Inquisitor thought. She woman does not get prioritizing ones needs.

She just stared at Shepard. The Inquisitor waited a beat while Shepard stared at her. "Put sex before the mirror."

"Oh…oh…EDI, is that mirror going anywhere?" Shepard asked to the thin air.

"Not at this time Commander." Edi's voice stated the fact simply enough.

"Belay my last. I'll be up in a while. There's a few things I want to discuss with the prisoner."

"Acknowledged Commander." Edi said.

Joker started to speak, "What are you talking about…"

"The Commander gave an order, Joker." Edi said as evenly as she said everything.

"I know, but it's right there and we're…"

"The Commander gave an order."

"Whatever." muttered Joker.

"Understood Commander." Edi said simply.

"You don't get laid much do you?" the Inquisitor asked.

"Probably not as often as I should." Shepard had been avoiding looking at her until that moment. The Inquisitor had moved to where she was laying down on Shepard's bed.

"I don't think I can make this any easier or more clear to you, Shepard." The Inquisitor looked out at all the million points of light.

Nothing seemed weird after you walked through the fade alive: even a million stars in different places than they should be, even being in outside the world, even trying to seduce the densest woman alive who really wanted to get laid.

"Agreed." Commander Shepard walked over to the bed looking awkward. "I don't really know how to do this…"

The Inquisitor managed to stand up and just kiss Shepard full on the mouth. Hopefully she would understand this…

Shepard responded by pressing the lithe little body against her and kissing her back.

It's weird." Shepard said. "It's like I'm romancing myself."

"Where I come from. You get used to weird."

"I can accept that." Shepard pushed the Inquisitor over on the bed. Now that she had been hit over the head with the idea, she liked where it was going.

***

Okay people reading this…what do you want:

More Mass Effect World

More Mass Effect World (ME 2 and/or ME 3 characters) with or without sex…(I could just write out a smut stand alone chapter)

Personally, I thought romancing my Shepard with my Inquisitor was kinda fun.

I can go much, much further with the Bioware jokes if you like.

Shepard can go into Dragons Age…

I'm down with whatever…if you've been missing your ME I can bring it down DLC style…we can take the Normandy to Thedas…we can do whatever you want.

Leave a comment.

What you guys vote will 100 percent effect what I write.

I'll give it a week or two…then a way we go…

Below is going too far…but I wanted to stick it in here because I could as an aside:

Edi cleared her throat: "According to your EA/Bioware file you don't get a female lover this game Shepard, if you want to have sex with a woman I suggest you take the Inquisitor…seriously, it will save a great deal of cut and saves…no that doesn't make sense…it says you can have Traynor or Liara back in the next game."

"What about Miranda?"

"You could ask me directly Shepard." Miranda smiled.

"Well BioWare recorded the sex scene; however, it didn't make the final draft."

"I don't even get a say?" Miranda snapped at Edi.

"No. Sorry, it's listed only as fanfiction."

Shepard paused before asking, "Do I want to know?"

Edi paused, "From what I've scanned in fanfiction thus far, no probably not."

"Don't' mess with Edi too much she is a plot device." The Inquisitor interrupted. "You have to be very careful with those."

"What?"

"Don't know: Arcane Knowledge option says see, 'Guardian on the Edge of Forever'." The Inquisitor just looked confused as the words flew out of her mouth. "Don't look at me. Doesn't mean anything to me either."

"I need time to think." Shepard crossed to the bulkhead and headed toward her quarters on the Normandy.

Everyone looked at each other.

James looked around, "Ummm, what is it we do when she doesn't give us orders? Screw it, I'm going to find somewhere to hang out until someone needs me."


	2. FInquisitor & FShepard SmutFluffAngst

Okay smut scene FemShepard and Female Inquisitor…if you like fluff/smut/angst enjoy, if you don't skip.

The elf had gorgeous inhumanly large blue eyes. Shepard felt she couldn't look a way from them.

The first kiss had been a tease, and it had worked. It had been a while and Shepard was starting to feel excitement rise in her core just at the prospect of sex.

Shepard was definitely wonderful to touch. She was definitely built like a warrior. Chiseled muscles from hours of use. She let her hands explore the Commander's form. Shepard moaned at almost each touch. Even just tracing the line from her sternum down to her waist made Shepard shudder.

Shepard was a similar body type to Cassandra. She loved watching Cassandra train. She watched her for hours at Haven pretending to watch the soldiers at large. At Skyhold it was a bit more obvious; she imagined it lead to the "lets be friends" speech.

The Inquisitor felt a small tug at her heartstring. She was pulled from her revelry back into the present by Shepard's touch. Shepard moved over from staring to kissing at her neck. The minute she felt the Commander's teeth on her she moaned for more.

The Inquisitor was getting impatient waiting. Shepard might be taking her time to tease her, but if she needed to nudge her along she would. The lithe elf pushed the human over easily on her back and pinning her arms above her with one hand, and Shepard smiled at the idea of what was to come.

Shepard was letting her win the small bid for power. Guess it has been a while for her. The Inquisitor smirked. Been a while usually meant a multi-orgasmic time with most of the women she had been with.

The Inquisitor let go the grip and Shepard's wrists and began to remove Shepard's jacket. Shepard was more than happy to help. Shepard finished stripping herself to the waste and the Inquisitor took a moment to drink in her breasts. She jacket definitely did not do them justice.

The elf kissed down Shepard's body from her neck stopping at her breasts to take a pink nipple delicately in her mouth. She nibbled at it with her teeth as it instantly began to harden in her mouth. She let her hand slip south down Shepard's pants slipping her hand under panties and touching her for the first time.

Shepard gulped in a breath of her.

Shepard was already slick with anticipation, and the Inquisitor decided to dip inside her for just a moment. Shepard's muscles clamped down on her finger and gasped for a moment before regaining control of her renegade body.

The Inquisitor moved out of her and let her finger stroke her already hard clit. She was so slick it was hard for the Inquisitor to focus on what she was doing. Shepard's excitement was feeding her own.

Shepard's breath was already getting ragged. Shepard unconsciously pushed her pelvis up toward the Inquisitor needing and wanting more. Shepard knew she wasn't going to last long.

"Remember, this is only the first round." Shepard moaned.

"As long as we're going to make a good time of it, I might just let you come now, if you want."

"God, yes." Shepard moaned.

The Inquisitor usually preferred teasing a new lover, but Shepard really seemed to need this, and the elf was incredibly excited herself.

She knew her own small clothes would be soaked by now.

She loved the power it gave to knowing she was the one who was about to overload Shepard's senses. Shepard was so hot and slick it was hard to focus on rubbing over her sensitive clit. The Inquisitor wanted to come herself, but decided she would give Shepard just a taste of what was to come.

The Inquisitor expertly stroked her, no longer teasing her, and Shepard gasped in pleasure. She was about to come. "Please." The Inquisitor had no intention of stopping, but she liked Shepard's pleading, and wanted a bit more. She slowed down her pace as Shepard was on the edge. "Please…don't stop." The elf found the words pulled at her own excitement and she returned to her rhythm just stroking a bit harder a faster, but not too much.

"Yes, yes, yes." Shepard was moaning to herself, her god, the Inquisitor, anyone who would listen. As the elf stroked past her clit one last time Shepard began to shudder. The Inquisitor didn't stop she kept stroking her milking her orgasm for as long as she could.

Shepard was overcome with pleasure. She wasn't sure what was the elf was doing exactly, but she couldn't remember having an orgasm last that long. It felt incredible. Shepard choked spent for a moment. She was catching her breath.

"Imagine what we could do without all these clothes in the way." The Inquisitor smiled.

"Give me just a minute." Shepard gasped at her.

A woman that fit out of breath was a woman well-fucked. "I think you needed that."

"I think you're right." Shepard said regaining her wits about her. "What were you saying about clothes being in the way? They didn't seem to get in your way."

"True." The Inquisitor smiled. She licked her fingers in front of the Commander. The human did have a nice flavor. Pussy was an acquired taste, but the Inquisitor had acquired a taste for it long ago. It was terribly fun.

"Sometimes it's fun working around obstacles." Shepard smiled. "At least in the first round. Is it me or did you seem pretty excited yourself." Shepard rolled on top of her and touched the Inquisitor between her legs through her clothes. By the Inquisitor's gasp Shepard assumed she got a lucky shot on her clit.

"Good aim, Commander."

"I do try to please." She pushed past the Inquisitor's leather pants. The Inquisitor had almost made it to orgasm getting Shepard off. With no foreplay Shepard easily reached in brushed her fingers past her slick folds, and pushed two fingers inside her. It was a spur of the moment decision. Her lover was already so slick, she'd already done everything foreplay was designed to do.

The Inquisitor wasn't expecting that from a woman. Men often liked to go for instant gratification…women were usually more playful. She almost came when Shepard pushed inside her. It shocked her.

The Inquisitor grabbed Shepard's wrist. She couldn't very well tease Shepard if she only lasted two seconds.

"Good." Shepard said. "I'd hate to be the only one to come in my pants. That'd be embarrassing."

Shepard pulled her fingers out of the Inquisitor when the elf let go of her wrist and stroked her until she found her buried clit easily with her finger. Her hand was already soaking wet from the Inquisitor's excitement.

"I'm assuming round one is the appetizer." Shepard smiled. The Inquisitor would normally retort, but she found herself choking on her own excitement. Shepard usually found women fucked the way they wanted to be fucked. If round one was clitoral she was more than happy to oblige.

Maker, the Inquisitor couldn't think. She was fighting a losing battle of waves of pleasure. Shepard's naked breasts were pushed up against the Inquisitor's leather jacket. Damn, she was fully clothed, not that that seemed to matter.

Shepard had figured out her body instantly. Shepard preferred more circular stroking, and apparently so did the Inquisitor. She hadn't even known that about herself until that moment.

The Inquisitor's body began to buck against her own will. She'd never lost control with any lover so fast. Shepard was definitely an intuitive learner.

Maker.

The Inquisitor felt a scream escape her lips. That was also something that never happened.

Never until now. Shepard just kept stroking her as wave after wave of orgasm hit her. She didn't think she could take one more, the last one was mind-blowingly exquisite. She felt her body arch, but then it was like she had no body, just wave after wave of pleasure. She had forgotten to breath. She choked on air coughing.

Shepard looked pleased with herself. "Been a while?"

"Ummm. No. That was just…"

"That was just something we should try without all these clothes in the way?" Shepard started undressing her as she was still reeling from her orgasm. She let Shepard do all the work.

Shepard had worked herself into quite a mess, but she really didn't mind. Shepard was pleased that she had taken the Inquisitor's smugness down a notch with a really great orgasm.

"Round two is where we see how good you really are. How many tricks do you have Shepard?"

"Enough that Joker will be off shift for days before we get to that mirror…well that is if we go non-stop."

They really hadn't kissed appropriately. You could usually tell a lot about a person in bed by the way the kissed. Since they had gone about this the other way 'round…

The Inquisitor pulled Shepard to her kissing her softly at first, teasing her with her tongue. Shepard deepened the kiss slowing it down, but increasing the passion. The Inquisitor was completely drawn in, she found herself gripping onto Sheppard's shoulders kissing her back just as deeply.

The Inquisitor's body was betraying her pulling Shepard closer than she intended. Wanting to be closer. This was going a bit beyond her typical sex foray. The Inquisitor pulled back from Shepard forcing herself to stop kissing her, touching her.

"Problem?" Shepard said stopping.

"I just don't usually…" What were the words she was looking for? Get this close during sex? "I don't…well."

"This I learned long ago, Lavallen." Shepard purred at her. "Don't think too much. Just enjoy it and worry about it later."

Shepard cautiously pushed the Inquisitor back on the bed.

The Inquisitor found herself drinking in Shepard's words and just giving her body over to the sculpted human. Maybe she should just let go. I mean how far could casual sex really take her?


End file.
